24th December
by hana97
Summary: in Japan you spent and celebrate Christmas with someone you love, so with whom will Mikoto spend his Christmas? WARNING : TYPOS, BAD language, OCC, etc


**2****4th December**

**AN : ** First **I don't own K and never will *sob sob***, second I'm not a christian or catholic, so I don't know how to celebrate Christmas, third I'm obviously not a Japanese, so i don't fucking know how Japanese people celebrate Christmas, i just accidentally read about how Japanese people celebrate Christmas in 24th December with someone he/she love not with family, and last i don't know **if **i will continue this or not, **if i have a lot of time** maybe i continue or maybe not... so tell me what did you thing abou this story and **if** you want to know what happen next...

Please enjoy~

* * *

"Mikoto, neee MIKOTO... Apa kau tau hari ini, tanggal 24 itu hari dimana kita menghabiskan waktu natal bersama orang yang kau sukai... hey hey kau dengar kan? MI-KO-TOOOOO..." ucap lelaki berambut blond pucat itu pada salah satu rekan berambut crimsonnya yang sedang menidurkan diri disofa sambil memeluk gadis kecil yang tertidur pulas diatasnya, like a mother's hen he was. Merasa tak digubris lelaki itupun mencibir kecil.

"Sudahlah Totsuka-chan, Mikoto pasti mendengarkanmu lagi pula ini sudah ke-10 kalinya kau mengatakan itu pada Mikoto..." celoteh seorang blond lain yang baru saja muncul dari balik meja bar, sambil menggelap botol-botol wine kesayangannya.

'_Kasihan sekali Totsuka, dia sudah menyukai Mikoto sejak lama, tapi sama sekali tak digubris oleh orang yang disukainya itu...'_

"Izumo-san tapi..." mendengar ini Izumo hanya bisa menghela nafas, ditaruhnya botol yang sedang di lapnya itu lalu dilambaikan tangannya untuk menenangkan Totsuka. Setelah itu dia langsung meremas kain lapnya sampai membentuk bola kecil yang akhirnya di lemparkannya tepat mengenai kepala si rambut merah itu.

"Santai saja, kau mendengarkan Totsuka-chan kan MIKOTO?"

"Hnn..." jawab Mikoto singkat sambil menatap tajam kearah Izumo, diambilnya lap dikepalanya lalu dibakar dan dilemparkannya lagi kearah bartender yang selalu memakai sun glasses itu. Untungnya berkat kecerdasannya lemparan itu bisa dihindari oleh Izumo, lalu dia pun langsung mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Mikoto, tapi yang tidak dilihat Izumo adalah lap yang terbakar tadi mendarat tepat di meja bar kesayangannya, para anggota HOMRA yang sejak tadi menonton percakapan ketiga orang itu hanya bisa merinding dan menghilang untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Hahahahahahaaaa... Izumo-san lihat apa yang terjadi pada meja kesayanganmu..." kata seorang anggota HOMRA yang tertawa cekikikan sambil memeluk skateboard-nya, anggota yang tersisa di ruangan bar itu hanya bisa melihat kearahnya dengan mata miris dan langsung menggambil menyumbat telinga untuk mencegah keluarnya darah dari telinga mereka sebentar lagi, sedangkan Izumo langsung mencak-mencak gak jelas.

"OH...GOD...! MIKOTO! FOR THE NAME OF MY MOTHER , WHY THE FUCK HELL DID YOU DO THAT TO MY...MY... LOVEEE..."

"Hnn..."

"Izumo-san tenang tenang..."

"Ya-yata-san..."

"Apa?Kenapa?"

" 这是你的错, 你是个白痴 (it's your fault, you idiot) "

"..."

"Sepertinya gendang telingaku sudah pecah...hei ada yang mendengarku..."

"Sayangnya walaupun gendang telingamu pecah, kau tetap bodoh..."

"Sudah kuduga hari ini seharusnya aku main dengan perempuan saja..."

"Emang ada yang mau sama kamu apa?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Walaupun kau memakai bahasa alien aku tau kau meledekku...! kau mau ku BOOMM hah?!"

"ca-mi pasă, du-te în iad pentru toți i pasă vă Prichindelul.. (like I care, go to hell for all I care you pipsqueak ..)"

"Hooo boy..."

"Jangan menghela nafas begitu, kau jadi menyeramkan...!"

"MIKOTO HOW DARE YOU...! HOW DARE YOU...!"

"Kalian tau aku berpikir Kusanagi-san suatu hari nanti akan mengatakan pada kita bahwa dia sudah menikah dengan meja bar itu.."

"1000 yen hal itu pasti terjadi..."

"500 yen.."

"lima kaleng kopi"

"40 dollar..."

"10 yen + jatah alkoholku 2 minggu..."

"25 poun- hey kenapa malah taruhan begini?!"

"Izumo-san itu meja itu meja ...AWASSSS...!"

"Entahlah aku cuma ikut-ikutan..."

"Same here.."

"Tapi serius kalo hal itu benar-benar terjadi giman- WHAT THE ?!"

"GWAAAAAA..."

"MEJA TERBANG MEJA TERBANG..."

"KURSI... Tulangku ADAOUUU...!"

"911 siapa pun 911 OH GOD..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA... Izumo-san peace peace..."

"Nami amu nami amu..."

"Siapa yang panggil biksu kemari?"

"Ternyata paling aman memang di belakang King..."

"Hah?"

"this is judgement day..."

"HEY HEY ini P3K datang..."

"Tuhan terimakas-AGHHHH jangan tarik jangan tarik...!"

"Aaahhhhh...ngghh... j-jangan di tekan...ahhhh..."

"Tenang lah aku berusaha tak menyakitimu..."

"Aahhhh...S-stop...nnn i-it''s hu- urt..."

"Hey, did you guys...eee...make out..."

"WHAT ?! who?"

"Sepertinya seberapa banyak nyawa yang kupunya tak akan cukup, kalau aku terus disini..."

"Like hell i would...!"

"Jadi kau mau keluar juga?! Seperti si monyet itu...!"

"aku cuma menghentikan darah di kakinya kok..."

"USO...!"

"Uh...Mikoto...good morning..."

_**SIGNNNNN**_

Semua kekacauan di bar HOMRA pun berhenti seperti DVD yang di pause, semua mata memandang ke satu arah yang sama, yaitu gadis kecil yang sejak tadi tertidur di pangkuan Mikoto. Semua ekspresi berubah menjadi lembut, semuanya tersenyum, walaupun di tengah reruntuhan di ruangan ini ternyata masih ada oasis pikir mereka bersamaan.

"Anna-chan hai kau sudah bangun..."

"Hello An-tan..."

"Uh... hello everyone...Uhh...Mikoto.." jawab Anna pelan, sambil masih memeluk Mikoto dengan erat. Mikoto balas membelai rambut Anna dengan lembut.

"What's up Anna? And it's not morning, it's already 13.45 you know..." balas Mikoto sepelan mungkin dengan suaranya yang keras itu, Anna yang mendengar jawaban Mikoto hanya bisa merona malu, sambil memperdalam bersembunyi di kaus Mikoto.

"I'm sorry..." Anna mengucap pelan, sambil masih berusaha menutupi muka merahnya dengan kaus Mikoto.

"Hmm..." Mikoto masih membelai rambut Anna dengan lembut. Tanpa dia sadari semua orang dibar memandang kearah mereka sambil ber- AWWWWWW ria seperti paduan suara. Terus seperti itu sampai beberapa lama sampai Anna tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara shock kecil.

"Ada apa Anna? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Totsuka pelan sambil menghampiri kedua sosok bapak dan anak itu.

"AH...um ya aku tak apa-apa... dan ummm Mikoto?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to eat a cake..." mendengar jawaban gadis kecil berambut silver itu semua melihat keheranan.

"... Ok... kau mau kue apa Anna? Mungkin aku bisa membuatnya.." tawar Totsuka sambil memecah keheningan.

" No no no no... i'm sorry Totsuka-san but Mikoto MUST buy it..." mendengar kata-kata Anna semuanya tambah bingung, pertanyaan 5W 1H muncul di otak mereka.

" Well, then i just go buy it... Anna why don't you go with me, you can choose the cake you want..." Ucap Mikoto sambil menurunkan Anna dari pelukannya agar gadis itu bisa berdiri sendiri. Menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto tadi Anna hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"No, you MUST go alone Mikoto...and for the cake, anything is fine as long as everyone like it..." mendengar ucapan Anna, Mikoto hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya. Anna memang biasa mengatakan sesuatu yang jelas dan Mikoto sudah terbiasa akan hal itu, tapi hari ini sepertinya ada sesuatu yang berbeda... ya sesuatu, atau jangan-jangan dia terlalu paranoid.

"Aku akan bermain dengan Totsuka-san dan yang lain, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir..." Anna berkata untuk meyakinkan Mikoto sambil tersenyum, melihat ini Mikoto pun mengeluarkan kotak cigarnya, memasukannya ke mulutnya, di bakarnya dengan percikan api dari jari-jarinya, dihirup sebentar dan dia pun segera pergi keluar untuk membeli cake pesanan Anna.

Sedangkan Anna pun segera pergi ke arah Izumo dan membisikan sesuatu pada bartender itu, semua anggota HOMRA yang berada di bar hanya bisa memutar otak atas tingkah laku satu-satunya anggota wanita kelompok mereka itu. Sampai mereka melihat senyuman lebar merekah di wajah wakil ketua mereka saat mendengar kalimat yang dibisikan Anna.

"Neee... Izumo-san, apa kita harus mengikuti Mikoto?" tanya Totsuka pelan, Izumo bisa melihat ada cahaya berharap pada matanya.

'_Anak malang, cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan dan dia terus berusaha mengubahnya... Tapi yang tak ia tau adalah bahwa perasaan Mikoto tak akan berubah padanya, bahwa ia akan terus menganggap Totsuka sebagai sahabat dan keluarga tak lebih, karena sudah ada suatu nama atau tepatnya seseorang yang sudah mengisi tempat dimana cintanya tersimpan... ya seseorang sudah mengisi hatinya dan itu akan terus eperti itu...'_

Izumo membalas dengan senyuman ke arah Totsuka, lalu di pun menggenggam tangan Anna erat.

"Tidak perlu, Mikoto... biarkan dia pergi sendiri, dia perlu waktu untuk sendiri kan, lagi pula aku butuh kalian semua untuk membereskan tempat ini, karena sebentar lagi Seri-chan akan datang kemari... Ayo Anna kita ambil susu coklatmu..." jawab Izumo keras agar seluruh orang diruangan bisa mendengar kata-katanya, sekaligus untuk mencegah Yata bertindak gegabah untuk mengekor Mikoto. Mendengar ini seluruh anggota yang berada langsung mengambil posisi untuk memulai kerja bakti membersihkan bar.

"Il doit faire cavalier seul ou bien il ne sera pas rencontrer cette personne... (he must go alone or else he will not meet that person)" ucap Izumo pelan jadi hanya beberapa orang yang mendengarnya, tapi walau pun mereka mendengar, mereka tak tau apa arti dari ucapannya... kecuali...

"Cette personne? qui? qu'est-ce que tu veux dire à propos de ça, mon vieux? (that person? who? what did you mean about that, old man?)" ucap Eric sambil berjalan mendekati Izumo dengan membawa kursi.

"Ahhh ... Eric j'ai oublié, vous pouvez parler français, et pour répondre à votre question, je ne peux dire que cette personne était une personne très spécial pour votre roi ... (Ahhh...Eric i forgot you can speak french, well to answer your question, i just can say that this person was a very special person for your King...)"

"Hmmm... c'est que oui, alors je viens de continuer à ce putain de truc ... (it's that so, then i just continue to fix this fucking thing...)" jawab Eric sambil memberlihatkan kursi rusak di tangannya itu.

"Vous ne demandez pas davantage? (you didn't ask further?)" tanya Izumo penasaran dengan jawaban Eric tadi.

"Pourquoi devrais-je le faire, même le roi a son propre problème à droite? et j'ai ce truc dans ma tête ce que vous ne serez pas répondu à ma question ... (why should i do that, even king has his own problem right? and i have this thing in my head that said you will not answer my question...)" mendengar jawaban Eric, Izumo hanya tertawa pelan.

"Gamin intelligent êtes-vous? et puis continuer avec votre enfant travail ... (smart kid are you? well then continue with your work kid..) ayo Anna..."

"Hmmm... yes yes yes you old man..." dengan itu Eric pun pergi menghampiri Fujiwara, sedangkan Izumo dan Anna sudah pergi ke belakang. Tapi ada satu orang yang terdiam ditempatnya, otaknya terus memperoses info tak lengkap yang di terimanya dari percakapan 2 orang tadi... ya dia baru belajar bahas Prancis jadi ia tak terlalu menangkap percakapan kedua orang tadi, tapi tapi tapi ada beberapa kata yang ia mengerti dan itu membuatnya tak bisa berkutik.

'_Who is __**that person**__?'_ tanya Totsuka Tatara dalam hatinya.

* * *

Muahahahahahahahahaaaa... who is that person, isn't that obviously... *evil grin*

Terimakasih, Thank you, Merci, Arigatou, Danke, Gracias,...etc for read this fic, please review...


End file.
